Stories Come To Life
by zumagirl
Summary: Best friends Kat and Lizz were spending the week end at Kat's family's cabin, with no adults, Yeah! Kat is in charge. It was the perfect sleep over, until they had some visitors... Please read! I do not own Naruto. BEING REWRITTEN. so please if you already read it don't get mad. Rated T for Liz who need to watch her tongue...
1. Prologe

(Kat)

"Liz hurry up if you don't we won't get their before dark." I said, sighing.

Liz whined, "But my feet and back are killing me, how do you do it every week end?"

"It's called stamina, the reason you're here is get time outside, so come on."

* * *

We finally reached the cabin after only ten more minutes. I walked in and flick on the lights. Liz scanned the room. Her eyes locked on to the couch. Within a few steps had here hand on the pink blanket and with a mid-air twirl Liz landed cocooned, asleep on the couch.

My jaw dropped, I think she just broke her own record of how fast she could fall asleep. Shaking my head I looked for a place to crash myself. There it was behind the couch, the cot we keep in the living room. I pulled it out and let it fall open. I walked over and switched off the light. Feeling my way back over to the cot, I almost fell over the couch; when I reach it. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

(In a dream) Falling, falling through the darkness…

"Gasp" I woke with a start, I sighed. There was Liz still snoring away, I was back in the cabin. It was that dream again, I had the worst feeling it would come true, in a way…

Hello people I am reloaded this chapter because of some error i found, well hope you liked it!

ZG


	2. Chapter 1- It's Rainin' Ninjas

1-Bagels, Clouds, and Ninjas

(POV)Kat

"Kat, kat, kkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt tttttt wake up" whined lizz.

I groaned, "Lizz what do you want?"

"I hungry, is there anything to eat?"

"There are muffins on the table, now am going back to sleep now."

"Kat come on get up it's almost 9:00 and I want to go watch clouds after breakfast."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"PPPPPPPPlllllllllllllleeeeee eeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssee eeeeeeee."

"NO!"

"But Kat you said yesterday you would take me cloud watching."

"Fine you win lizz. … But you get move all the cots from upstairs rooms to here in the living room."

"What?!"

I sat up letting the blankets fall off me. Standing, I walked in to the kitchen, grabbed a frying pan off the wall, put on the gas stove, got some eggs from the fridge, broke them in to the skillet, and turned on the stove. Lizz was still in the living room now staring at me, I said, "Lizz you might want to get started because you don't get breakfast till you're done."

Lizz whined, "But kkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt tt."

"Go Lizz."

Lizz grabbed her IPod and dashed up stairs.

"…I think look that one looks like a monkey, and that one looks like a cat. HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

I said, looking up from my sketch pad, "I stopped about 10 minutes ago. You have doing a running commentary on the clouds and had to tune you out or I would have fallen asl…eep. Lizz please look at what I just drew, then look at that cloud and tell me we are seeing the same thing."

There was a pitch black cloud in the shape of the thing I just drew, lines swirling in to one point. I muttered, "Third times charm?"

Lizz said, "What did you say Kat?"

I stood up. My sketch pad fell to the ground. I looked directly at the cloud with a faraway look, I said, "Lizz the shape the cloud is the same shape as something that in my dream last night; I have a bad feeling about this."

The cloud was almost on top of us. I grabbed Lizz's hand and dragged her a good distance away from where we had been standing. The center of the design had gotten bigger. Wait what are those, it looks like about four people fell out the cloud.

The closer the figures came to the ground, the better you could see them. They were an adult and three kids. The four people landed where we had been standing. One stood up, I muttered, "What the hell is going on?"

It was, I think a boy. He had blond spikey hair. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?!" He shouted, pointing at us.

Lizz shouted back, "WHO THE HELL ARE _YOU?_?!"

Thus a shouting match between those two began. After about 10 minutes, I'd had enough, I walk in his direction, he was so focused on shouting at Lizz, he didn't seem to notice me. I went to his companions. They were covered in cuts and bruises; the girl seemed to be in the worst shape. I tried lifting her; I somehow managed to get her on my back. I quickly made my way to the cabin. Once inside, I put her on the couch. I try to make her comfortable. When I was done, I went to get the other two.

\#&*^*&^*&%*&%*&%*))))))))))

The boy and the adult were just bad. The shouting match between Lizz and Blondie (That is what I have dubbed the male blonde.) was still going on, at this point it was giving me a head ache and really annoying me. I went out on to the porch, I shouted, "Oye, Blondie behind you."

He looked around and finally noticed that his companions were gone. He shouted, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY TEAMATES AND MY SENSAiE (Misspelled I know.)?!"

"They are inside; they're hurt. I don't think it's any thing bad. Lizz, Blondie, please come in. It's going to rain soon"

Lizz said, "His name is Naruto."

Naruto was just standing there staring at me. He asked, for once not shouting, "What do you mean."

I replied, "Just come in and I was show you."

Lizz grabbed his hand, grinning that grin, the grin of friendship. Naruto smiled too and the both ran to porch.

O.O +^.^= O.-

As rain came thundering down on the tin roof the cabin, I drew a young girl crying. It was another thing from dreams.

I looked out the window, the rain had finally had stopped. "Hey, Lizz. Why don't you and Naruto go outside for a while?"

"Ok," said lizz, as she grabbed Naruto's hand, "Come on Naruto. Let's go."

I smiled. It looked like Lizz had made a new friend.

%^))))))))(((((((()))))))))(((((((((()))))))))))((((((((((())))))))))((((((())))))

Later…

I was doing the dishes when I heard a moan from the living room. I quickly dried my hand and rushed to see who was awake. The girl was the one that was moaning. She saw and was going to jump of the couch, "I'm not your enemy, please stay down your hurt," I said, put my hand up and gently pushing her back on to the couch.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the living room of my cabin."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kat, what is your's?

"Sakura is my name."

" Is Sasuke ok?"

"Sasuke?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I rushed to the window. "Sakura please go back to sleep or stay right there," I said rushing out the door to stop Naruto from kicking Lizz.

Dashing out the door, I grabbed my 6 foot Poplar pole and… you can come up with what happens.

***Smiles***

-mango-

(POV) Lizz

(Your laugher shall start now)

"Katttttttttttttttttttttttttt tttttttttttt. I was gonna do that!" I whined.

She looked at me curiously. I huffed and sat on the ground. I hummed a 3OH!3 song.

"Sorry about her, she has a little bit of an ...issue."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled from my 'seat'. She looked at me sternly and I raised an eyebrow, unfazed.

"What?" "Shut it." I frowned and was about to say something when I heard a low moan.

"What...is in the cabin?" "Who." She corrected me.

"Yea, yea, just tell me before I bust in there and findout for myself."

"Sasuke Uchiha-"

"THE EMO ?!"

She sighed. "He's not emo."

"Yes he is! I saw him!"

"Whatever."

I walked to the cabin and kicked the door open. Well it fell and broke but you get the point. I narrowed my eyes at Sasuke lying smugly in MY bed.

"Yo! Duck ass! Get the hell outta my bed!"

"Your bed?"

I smirked, an evil idea already forming.

"Yea, did you wonder what the wet stuff your sitting in is? That's my gum." He practicly jumped off the bed while I was laughing my ass off.

"Ah, just kidding! That was rich! You actually fell for it! But thaanks for giving me my bed back." I smiled and walked to my bed. I jumped on it and gave a wave to the emo on the floor. He glared at me and I just smiled. Ah, pissing him off is fun.

"Lizz!"

"Yes kat?"

"Why is Sasuke on the floor?!" She said, crossing the space between us and putting her face in mine.

"Um, kat? Can you please get out of my space?"

She glared at me and I knew she wasn't gonna move.

"Get out of Sasuke's bed!"

My jaw droped. "Sasuke's bed?! This is MY fucking bed! And the emo bitch stole it! Why the hell should I give it back to him?!"

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna hurt you!" She replied, making a fist.

"No! I'm not gonna move! And I can fucking pick you up and throw you out the window! Well...maybe not but I'm making a threat! And anyways it's not like there aren't anymore

beds. If you want him to have one of our beds, why don't you give him yours? It's bigger and

comfier than mine anyways."

She huffed. "Fine, but next time, it's YOUR turn."

"Got it!" I said, giving her a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and told Sasuke to get in her bed.

He walked to her bed and sat on it. He sunk into the matress and I laughed. I continued laughing as he struggled to get out of the man-eating matress. Kat helped him up. "Kathyrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnn."

"Wat?!" "Hi."

She glared and I smiled.

**This will be a rare long chapter. I have a hard time writing long chapters so updates may take a few weeks at time. **

**=ZG**


End file.
